Eu me entrego
by Yasashiino Yume
Summary: Dedicado á Lilacynx. Será o amor, mesmo depois de tantas indas e vindas, conseguir superar as tristezas? Song-fic, one-shot. Inuyasha e Kikyou.


**Notas da autora:**

_Oi lindos leitores! Como vão todos? Bom, esse one-shot é especial. Minha linda Lila faz aniversário nesse domingo do dia das mães, dia 08 de maio e esse fic faço humildemente em homenagem á pessoa maravilhosa e importante que ela é na minha vidinha. Vcs me perdoem os fãs de Kikyou e Inuyasha, se não gostarem de alguma coisa, mas, eu realmente me esforcei, quem me conhece sabe que eu não sou lá muito fã desse casal, mas, a Lila merecia que eu ultrapassasse isso e escrevesse pra ela._

_Não que ela tenha me pedido um fic, mas, isso é o que eu sei fazer de melhor e eu não poderia deixar o aniversário dessa pessoa tão querida passar em branco. Espero que esteja do agrado da maioria, e se não estiver, espero que me perdoem. Boa leitura e feliz dia das mães á todas as 'mães' fictícias da mansão e de tantas outras famílias, inclusive as mães, verdadeiramente ditas._

Obs: Os personagens de Inuyasha não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores deles e aos leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria.

() Opinião da Autora.

"" Falas dos personagens.

'' Pensamentos dos personagens.

Dedicado á:** Lilaclynx.**

**_Eu me entrego..._**

Por: Rafinha Himura Li.

Ela caminhava novamente pela densa floresta, sozinha... Era sempre assim depois que _'sua metade'_, chegou á Era Feudal. Sua tristeza não tinha mais lugar para onde caber... E sabia... Estava chegando seu fim...

_**There's so much life,**_

_**I've left to live,**_

_**And this fire's burning still.**_

_**When I watch you look at me,**_

_**I think I could find way...**_

_Há tanta vida,_

_Que eu deixei de viver,_

_E ainda assim este fogo está queimando._

_Quando eu te vejo olhar para mim,_

_Eu penso que eu poderia encontrar um caminho..._

Mas, mesmo com toda melancolia havia algo que poderia se lembrar com carinho... Os orbes âmbares a fitando com amor... Um amor que ela nunca permitiria que fosse extinguido de seu coração. Nada poderia matar o que sentia por _ele_... Nem mesmo sua _outra metade_...

_**To stand for every dream,**_

_**And forsake this solid ground.**_

_**And give up this fear within...**_

_**Of what wound happen if they end, you...**_

_**I'm in love whith you...**_

_Para lutar por todos os sonhos,_

_E abandonar este chão sólido._

_E desistir deste medo..._

_Do que poderia acontecer se eles terminassem, você..._

_Eu estou apaixonada por você..._

Sentou-se na grama ainda molhada pelo orvalho que ainda caía sobre aquela manhã, tocando um pouco em algumas folhas... Lembrou-se _dele_... E novamente sentiu-se sozinha... Deveria lutar... Não podia dar-se por vencida... Ela era a sacerdotiza _Kikyou_ e nunca desistiria... Lutaria por _ele_...

_**Cause I'd surrender everything...**_

_**To feel the chance, to live again...**_

_**I reach to you...**_

_**I know you can feel it too,**_

_**We'd make it throught.**_

_Porque eu entregaria tudo..._

_Para ter a chance, para viver novamente..._

_Eu te alcanço..._

_Eu sei que você também pode sentir,_

_Nós atravessaríamos isso. _

Levantou a cabeça aquecida pelas lembranças de seu _meio-youkai_... Faria tudo para tê-lo em seus braços novamente... Podia sentir seu calor ainda impregnado em sua alma... Ele a amava... Ela sabia... E também conhecia o caminho que poderia encontrá-lo... Deixou que seus passos á guiassem e levassem direto ao caminho onde seu coração se encontrava...

_øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø_

_**A thousand dreams, I still believe... **_

_**I'd make you give them all to me...**_

_**I'd hold you in my arms and never let go,**_

_**I surrender...**_

_Milhares de sonhos, eu ainda acredito..._

_Eu faria você dá-los todos para mim..._

_Eu te seguraria em meus braços e nunca te soltaria,_

_Eu me entrego..._

_- "Kikyou!"_ - despertou assustado, em cima da árvore, balançando bruscamente os longos fios prateados.

Novamente sonhava com _ela_... E mais uma vez a perdia... Naraku á tirava dela sem compaixão... Ela jazia ensanquentada em sua frente, por culpa dele! Se não fosse aquela maldita _joía de quatro almas_, ainda ela poderia estar viva e com ele. Kikyou estaria em seus braços... Sendo confortada pelo carinho que ele nunca teve a oportunidade de lhe oferecer... Desceu do galho, furioso.

_'Maldito Naraku...'_, praguejou, batendo uma de suas mãos violentamente na árvore. _'Você ainda irá me pagar caro...'_, estava amanhecendo.

_**I know...**_

_**I can't survive another night away from you.**_

_**You're the reason I go on...**_

_**And now I need to live the truth...**_

_Eu sei..._

_Eu não posso sobreviver outra noite longe de você._

_Você é a razão pela qual eu prossigo..._

_E agora eu preciso viver a verdade..._

Observou os amigos um pouco afastados, ainda em sono profundo. Não tinha mais paciência para ficar ali parado esperando por eles. O meio youkai sentia qua algo estava prestes á acontecer...

_'Kikyou...' -_ seu pensamento logo foi na sacerdotiza de orbes misteriosos.

Não esperou mais... Andou sem destino, embrenhando na floresta...

_øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø_

_"Enfim, a encontrei, sacerdotiza..."_ - uma voz sinistra apareceu no meio da floresta. Suspirou pesadamente, antes de virar-se para encará-lo... Nunca poderia esquecer daquele tom.

_"Não enrole com gracinhas e diga logo o que quer..."_ - era melhor ser taxativa.

_"Você não está pensando em me enganar, não é...?"_ - inspirou pesadamente antes de continuar. _"Kikyou..."._

Agora faltava muito pouco para que tudo acabasse... Naraku tinha muitos fragmentos... Se fizesse ou, ele _achasse_ que fizesse tudo o que ele queria, poderia acabar lucrando com isso. Tinha que ser esperta, disso dependia as pessoas e talvez, sua futura felicidade. Apesar que há muito tempo custava acreditar que esse sentimento ainda restaria para ela.

_"Nunca o enganaria, Naraku..."_ - disse o seu nome com desprezo, mas, tratou para que o próprio não notasse isso. Poderia colocar tudo o que planejara á perder se tomasse algum passo em falso.

_"Acredito em você..." -_ a fitou por entre as folhagens._ "Por enquanto... Tudo pronto para o hanyou?"_ - sorria maquinalmente.

_"Já providenciei isso..."_ - o encarou com os olhos frios.

_"Ótimo... Logo me verei livre dessa gorja.."_ - virou-se para o lado oposto. _"Adeus..."_ - e desapareceu tão misteriosamente como tinha aparecido.

Fechou os olhos pesadamente... Depois de muito tempo sentia-se desprotegida, sozinha no mundo. Naraku tinha lhe tirado o pouco que lutara tanto para conseguir. Tirou sua vida... A possibilidade de ter uma família e ser feliz. Feliz... Isso era uma palavra desconhecida dela.

_**Right now, there's no better time,**_

_**From this fear, I will break free...**_

_**And I'll live again with love...**_

_**And know they can't take away from me,**_

_**And they will see... Yeah!**_

_Bem agora, não há melhor hora,_

_Deste medo, eu me libertarei..._

_E viverei novamente com amor..._

_E saberei que eles não podem tirá-lo de mim,_

_E eles irão ver... Sim!_

Agora era o momento... Mostraria á todos e a si própria que não havia mal que não fosse remediado. Seja o que fosse, lutaria. Talvez, perdesse... Talvez, ganhasse... Mas, lutaria... Se estava novamente naquele mundo, isso não era por mero acaso.

Voltou a andar... Parte do plano estava prestes a começar...

_'Inuyasha...'_ - pensou aflita. Conseguiria chegar á tempo?

_øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø_

- _"Os carregadores de alma..."_ - isso só significava uma coisa. Embrenhou-se ainda mais na floresta.

Enquanto andava recordava-se de tantas coisas rapidamente... Lembrou-se da primeira vez que a viu no riacho... Quando a confrontou e ela não tivera medo dele... Kikyou foi a única que o enxergou como alguém e não como um _meio youkai_... Ela sempre foi diferente e era por isso que a amava.

_**(I'd surrender everything...)**_

_**To feel the chance, to live again...**_

_**I reach to you...**_

_**I know you can feel it too,**_

_**We'd make it throught.**_

_(Eu entregaria tudo...)_

_Para ter a chance, para viver novamente..._

_Eu te alcanço..._

_Eu sei que você também pode sentir,_

_Nós atravessaríamos isso._

Se pudesse voltar atrás... Faria tudo de novo, só para poder sentir novamente o sabor dos seus lábios.

_**A thousand dreams, I still believe... **_

_**I'd make you give them all to me...**_

_**I'd hold you in my arms and never let go,**_

_**I surrender...**_

_Milhares de sonhos, eu ainda acredito..._

_Eu faria você dá-los todos para mim..._

_Eu te seguraria em meus braços e nunca te soltaria,_

_Eu me entrego..._

_øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø_

Em cima de um tronco pôs-se a refletir... Seus carregadores de alma estavam novamente com ela e _ele _chegaria... Só assim poderia estar sempre com Inuyasha. Olhou para algumas árvores e logo depois fitou o céu. Já tinha escurecido...

_**Every night gets longer...**_

_**And this voice's getting stronger, baby.**_

_**I'll swallow my pride,**_

_**And I'll be alive...**_

_**Can't you hear my call?**_

_**I surrender all...**_

_Toda noite se torna mais longa..._

_E esta voz está se tornando mais forte, meu bem._

_Eu engolirei meu orgulho,_

_E estarei viva..._

_Você não pode ouvir meu chamado?_

_Eu entrego tudo..._

_- "Kikyou..."_ - mal podia acreditar que a tinha encontrado. Os olhos âmbares vidrados em sua imagem cálida em cima do tronco da velha árvore. Andou três passos em direção á ela, e parou quando a sacerdotiza aproximava-se.

Não havia muito a dizer e nem muito o que fazer, observando aqueles orbes penetrantes fitando-a confuso. Se _ela_ pudesse fazer alguma coisa para que tudo entre eles não tivesse mudado... Não sabia mais dos sentimentos do _hanyou_ e não ficaria surpresa se ele não sentisse mais nada por ela.

_**(I'd surrender everything...)**_

_**(To feel the chance, to live again...)**_

_**I reach to you...**_

_**I know you can feel it too,**_

_**We'd make it throught.**_

_(Eu entregaria tudo...)_

_(Para ter a chance, para viver novamente...)_

_Eu te alcanço..._

_Eu sei que você também pode sentir,_

_Nós atravessaríamos isso. _

Ficou á sua frente somente observando aquele rosto que tanto a perseguia em seus pensamentos. Nunca admitiria isso á ninguém, mas, sabia que _ele_ era diferente. _Ele _era a pessoa que mais amava. Sentiu enquanto fechava os olhos, ele tocar seu rosto lenta e carinhosamente. Parecia que ele tinha adivinhado...

_- "Você não vai me deixar, não é?"_ - perguntou incerto de suas palavras, mas, não poderia esconder sua preocupação e o iminente sentimento de perda, que teve a impressão de sentir.

_- "Nunca, Inuyasha..."_ - se rendendo ao carinho que ele demonstrava. Parecia que estava novamente, o único momento de sua vida, em que fora realmente, feliz.

_**(A thousand dreams...) I still believe... **_

_**I'd make you give them all to me...**_

_**I'd hold you in my arms and never let go,**_

_**I surrender...**_

_(Milhares de sonhos...) Eu ainda acredito..._

_Eu faria você dá-los todos para mim..._

_Eu te seguraria em meus braços e nunca te soltaria,_

_Eu me entrego..._

Envolveu lentamente o corpo dela, entre seus braços, não querendo que

esse momento terminasse jamais. Sentiu os cabelos sedosos dela por entre seus dedos, suspirou-os, inebriando-se em seu perfume. _Ela_ era a única mulher que amou e que sempre amaria.

_**Right here, right now...**_

_**I'd give my life to live again...**_

_Bem aqui, bem agora..._

_Eu daria minha vida para viver de novo..._

Sorriu fracamente... Poucos foram as vezes que se disponha á sorrir, mas, com Inuyasha era diferente. Era ele quem amava... Se pudesse voltar no tempo, faria tudo novamente, somente por estar abraçada naquele momento.

_**I'll break free,**_

_**Take me,**_

_**My everything...**_

_**I surrender all to you...**_

_Eu me libertarei,_

_Me leve,_

_Meu tudo..._

_Eu dou tudo a você..._

Separou um pouco seu corpo do dela para fitá-la nos olhos. Ele não precisava que ela dissesse nada... Somente vê-la e sentí-la perto de si novamente, mostrava que o amor de ambos, mostrava-se entocado depois de tantos sofrimentos. Tocou mais uma vez seu rosto, certificando-se de quê, o que estava vivendo não era um mero sonho.

_**(Right here, right now...) Right now...**_

_**(I'd give my life to live again...) I'd give my life...**_

_(Bem aqui, bem agora...) Bem agora..._

_(Eu daria minha vida para viver de novo...) Eu daria minha vida..._

Suspirou apaixonadamente, sendo tocada por ele... Como o amava e nunca mais desistiria dele... Nunca mais...

_**(I'll break free,) **_

_**(Take me,) Take me...**_

_**(My everything...) My everything...**_

_**(I surrender all to you...)**_

_(Eu me libertarei,)_

_(Me leve,) Me leve..._

_(Meu tudo...) Meu tudo..._

_(Eu dou tudo a você...)_

Aproximou o rosto dela do seu lentamente, segurando com uma das mãos, enfim encostando de leve os lábios. Sentindo todo o sentimento que a sacerdotiza guardava em secreto em seu coração. Aprofundou o beijo... A amava e ninguém poderia tirar isso dele... Jamais...

_**(Right here, right now...) Right now...**_

_**(I'd give my life to live again...) I'd give my life to you, baby...**_

_(Bem aqui, bem agora...) Bem agora..._

_(Eu daria minha vida para viver de novo...) Eu daria minha vida para você, meu bem..._

**Fim**

_øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø_

**Detalhes técnicos:**

**Música:**_I Surrender, Celine Dion._

**Protagonistas:**_Inuyasha e Kikyou._

**Notas finais:**

_Talvez, não tenha fikado muito bom, mas, eu espero que eu tenha agradado á alguma pessoa. Eu tentei fazer o máximo que pude e acho que não fikou um fic tão ruim assim, o que acham? Espero reviews! Beijos á todos e até a próxima!_


End file.
